Through a Different Set of Eyes
by Shae.Thalia
Summary: In the meadow during the final confrontation a part of Leah hates her self, and a bigger part still hates the bloodsucking leeches that have taken her and her brother's lives. Will she come to terms with it and Sam or not? DURING BREAKING DAWN


I stood there in the meadow waiting, the snow melting beneath my paws

I stood there in the meadow waiting, the snow melting beneath my paws. I could smell the air, rank with the bloodsuckers' stench as it burned my nose. The icy cold and sickly sweet smell is indescribable but there was something I could smell, the wolf instincts in me knew it well. It was fear; the smell that wasn't that burning smell it was something different. The entire meadow was tense with what was about to happen, it was dry tinder waiting for a match, it felt as though anything would set off the hostility around everyone.

_Wonder what would have happened with that emotion controlling vamp here…_ my thoughts wandered, _I doubt even he would be able to soothe this over in any way shape or form._

_Leah…._ Jacob's voice rang in my head. The warning of my Alpha, my leader, cut off the trains of thought as the others leeches came forward and Carlisle went out to talk. My mind refocused as the adrenaline pumped through my veins.

Still I knew Jacob was too focused to be paying me any more attention. I was focused; I had speed on my side. Part of me wanted to race Edward; my thought added a tone of spite towards his name. He was my enemy, the one thing my being was set to destroy and here I was protecting him… I already knew I would need tons of therapy once this was all over and I had moved on…which I hope wasn't going to be for much longer. I didn't need to be who I was if he had never come. Sam and I could still be together… He is happy with Emily and that is what matters, but I do dream like any human….mortal girl would about what might have been.

I ignored the talk, I was here regardless either outcome though probably to die protecting my mortal enemy. I am glad Jacob had imprinted though knowing his attachment to Bella and how much pain that freak had caused him I am not surprised he imprinted on her half-breed child. Could she have kids? Would they be puppies? My thoughts smirked a little on that, or would they be like her? More humanoid though I am sure.

My eyes flickered to Edward; I know he could hear me, like everyone else in this clearing. Knowing he only cared about the Volturi's minds and not our own. _What would happen if one of the pups broke control and found a loop hole in Sam's command? What if they attacked him?_

These pups that had exploded the wolf population down at La Push were days old to our curse of a life. Yeah I cried when I heard the stories, of the third wife's sacrifice but I knew that any day it could be Seth dying at the hands of a vamp, but I knew as soon as that meeting, that night was done I was going to be the freak, the only girlie-wolf in existence. These boys were eager for the fight about to ensue, nothing could deny it. Would we all die? Would these children who were as young as 10 really realize the price they were about to pay as they eagerly began to think about out killing each other. Do they not realize what happened to Jacob when I attacked the newborn parasite on my own and he had to come help me? I cringed at thought of Seth as a 10 year old here, and swore that what ever happened nothing would tear me away from the wolf, 2 wolves down from me closer to the vamps. The gangly sandy coloured wolf, my brother Seth's eyes flickered to me. We were close, 2 years difference and he knew exactly what I was thinking, and the sparkle in his eye told me that he knew he could take care of himself. I rolled my eyes back and briefly refocused. When had Jacob gone with Bella towards that other Vampire? I needed an index before this to figure out who was who…Way too many names I wasn't sure how Jacob was doing it.

I had changed since I had entered Jacob's pack and I knew I would follow him more loyal than anyone else. I would go wolf with him; though the raw eating still got to me I would follow him anywhere.

My growl joined the other wolves' when the bloodsuckers thought of us as guard dogs. Something to make his enemies quake in fear to see us by his side, I snorted I would have said when hell froze over but we were one family's guard dogs already…I think I would try and kill myself if we were given the choice. Maybe I'd piss off Blondie…

The enemies went to go decide and think, as I watched the people around me say good bye. Watching Bella, Edward, Jacob and Nessie was maybe the most painful. As I watched I saw Bella place Nessie on Jacob's back and Edward's face reflect the horrible pain as I realized what had happened through my connection to Jacob; I heard Seth whine as he too realized. Jacob was to run with Nessie when the fighting started, run away. The backpack that Nessie had could get them in the air which meant passports and money at least. I whined again with Seth, we didn't want to leave his pack. I met my brother's eye and we both knew we would be running Jacob's flanks for as long as we could protect him and his girl, Nessie.

My paws twitched as I knew what was coming. The end was coming.

I am not sure what happened. Somehow Alice the psychic returned with just enough evidence to turn the tides on the battle. A half breed like Nessie only 150 years old and no longer doing the crazy growth spurt. Evidence we were all glad to see. I had spent 3ish months with Nessie and the Cullen's and it even made me sweat to realize how fast she grew and changed. I wondered what was going to happen to Jacob if she wouldn't stop growing.

I sighed in relief and howled with joy. The relief was a blessing; to know that the young pups were no longer in danger of dying just days into this life, knowing that my brother Seth would be fine. Though I am still wondering about that lead paint that could have been on his crib bars and my mom dropping him on his head maybe that's why he had his strange love for the vampires.

I met Jacob's eye and I didn't need to hear his thoughts to truly understand what was going on. I nodded once then went to Seth's side.

_Seth? I'm going home to Mom tonight. You coming?_ I thought to him watching him as he, Embry and Quil watched the pups quiver fighting the desire to fight the vampires. Sam watched them too, and with a yip gave the Alpha command to send them home.

I followed taking up the rear as Seth and Sam followed. I looked towards the black wolf who matched me stride for stride. The boy who I once loved, the boy I still loved in his own way. Sam's intelligent eye was fixed on me as we both just watched each other.

_Lee-Lee?_ Sam's voice echoed through my head, _I am sorry. Sorry for everything and all the pain. You know if I could control this I would have imprinted on you._

I internally sighed, I didn't need to hear that.

_I'm a freak Sam, your children will be stronger and better than us._ I looked at him, a smile perked at his lips as we approached La Push.

_No Leah, I believe you destined for someone better than me. And when you meet him I doubt I'll approve. And Leah? You're the first girl-wolf ever, your _ his voice took on a smile, _your pups…will be the strongest ever._

I smiled, _the fastest too Sam. Race you?_

Sam laughed deep in his throat, _Go!_

I took off, my strides lengthening as I ran on, Sam falling behind already. I knew what would happen next. I would be gone, I would leave La Push and maybe I would imprint, then I would come back and kick all their fuzzy asses…And maybe have a go with Bella…


End file.
